thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Zira (The Lion King: Revisited)
Zira is the mother of Nuka, Kovu, and Vitani. Appearance Zira's pelt is tawny, while her muzzle, paws, and underbelly are paler in color. Her eyes are red. Personality From her first appearance to her final fall, Zira proves herself to be inseparable from her own evil intentions. If she has ever had a doubt about her own ruthless nature, it is never shown, as she is so determined to bring Simba down that she's willing to sacrifice her own children to the cause. Such a violent attitude manifests itself in the way Zira goes about her daily life, as her claws are constantly unsheathed, and she treats her children harshly, teaching them to hate and kill, as she knows so well how to do. Even when her entire pride abandons her, Zira has such faith in herself that she makes a final, desperate stand against Simba. Her many years in the Outlands have made her sensitive to Simba's mention and considerably short-tempered. Even when dealing with her young children, barely more than cubs, she is prone to bouts of furious anger and raving, which reveals that even years of separation from Simba can do nothing to soften her grudge. If wrong is done to Zira, she will not rest until it is made right, making a lifelong enemy of Simba and an enemy of her own son when he accidentally lets Nuka die. With a grudge in mind, Zira can become obsessed, refusing to rest until justice is served, even if the time to strike takes many years of long waiting. As a leader, Zira is charismatic and manipulative, able to rally an entire pride to her side. She is also able to raise three brainwashed children who see no wrong in the constant death that surrounds them. While she is harsh, deep down, Zira does love her children, but her way of expressing her love is rather twisted. How she treats her cubs depends on their achievements. She will shower them with praise if they're able to please her, but is quick to admonish them if they disappoint her, regardless of the reason. The only time she softens is when Nuka dies; she comforts him in his last moments and mourns his death. Unfortunately, despite her love for her children, Zira's loyalty to Scar is still far stronger, causing her to not show any mercy if they decide to betray her to the point of threatening to kill them herself. Zira also holds a superiority complex, as she believes that her species dominates all others, especially hyenas. History Zira is first seen trespassing into the Pride Lands and closely examining Kovu's interactions with Kiara, the daughter of Simba. When the king himself appears, ready to defend his cub, Zira quickly intervenes, roaring at Simba in the defense of her own son. The two lions make bitter conversation, Simba reminding her that she has broken the law of the land and thus must pay the penalty. She offers up Kovu to Simba, who hesitates to kill the cub, something Zira had predicted from the start. Simba orders the Outsiders to get out, ending their business, but Zira corrects him and smirks dangerously and knowingly at Kiara. She then grabs Kovu, more forcefully than Simba picked up Kiara, and leaves, returning to her home in the Outlands. More coming soon! Family *'Sons:' Kovu and Nuka *'Daughter:' Vitani Behind the scenes * Zira is voiced by Nika Futterman. Category:WindowsMyers2018 Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Females Category:Lions Category:Lionesses Category:Leaders Category:Antagonists Category:Supporting Characters Category:The Lion King: Revisited